Casual Sex
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Meeting Soulless!Sam in a club and he invites you back to his motel for a little fun. Sam Winchester/OC


"Want to come back to my room with?" Was the first thing his deep voice said to me in my ear.

The club's music blared through the small space, sweaty bodies touching one another in the intimate setting and you had no problem with being so close to this giant of a man.

"I don't even know your name." I said

"Sam Winchester." He replied and for all I know he could have given me a fake name.

"Hello, Sam, I'm Hope Smith and yes I would love to go back to your room." I said my voice lowering trying to be seductive.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me through all the bodies until we were out in the cool, fresh air. His motel was down the street and it took us only a minute to get there. Each step had me wanting him more and more, just the thought of having his large form between my legs had me soaking wet. We hadn't even gotten in the room fully before his lips were on mine. He shut the door before pushing me against it and his hands began taking off my clothes (not like I had many on in the first place) he slid his large hands over my breast, pinching the nipples making me moan.

"On the bed." His voice commanded roughly and I complied eagerly as he let me go.

I lied back as he stripped himself and my breathing was in a pant as each piece of him was revealed. He had broad shoulders, a fit chest, smooth abs, you could tell he worked out or had a job that kept him fit. I noticed a tattoo on his left peck and I wanted to run my hand over it, trace it with my tongue even. Once he was fully unclothed I took in his naked form, God, he was just so _large_ and I didn't just mean his cock which stood proudly leaking precum already, I meant all of him, he was just a fucking giant!

"I love your expression, what are you thinking about?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Just how fucking big you are." I said breathlessly as he descended over me, his body covering mine. My legs automatically wrapped around him and he chuckled, a deep, dark one from in his chest as he unwrapped my legs from him.

"No, not yet." He kissed my neck and went down further and further until he got to my heat. "I'm not usually giving but you look like you taste good." He growled and looked up at me as his tongue slipped out from behind his lips and that first touch of his tongue to my clit had me shriek and grabbed the dark colored motel duvet. He continued on and made sure not to miss any part down there, his tongue going from my hole to my clit, circling it before going back down and into my hot core.

"Oh, fuck, Sam!" I screamed as my hand gripped his dark brown locks. It only took for him to fully take my clit in his mouth and his fingers to enter me that I fell of the edge with a loud scream.

"Mmm, I was right." He said and licked my juices from his fingers. My breathing was erratic and as I looked at him all I wanted was his big cock to fill my weeping pussy.

"Sam, please." I whimpered

"What, what do you you want?"

"Please fuck me!" I cried and without another word he slammed into me, putting himself balls deep in me with the first thrust. His thrust were hard and fast and with each one I screamed out knowing the neighbors heard me. I was almost to the edge once again and I knew he was too.

"Oh, yes, almost there." I said and he suddenly pulled out of me.

"Up." He growled and I got up off the bed and he pushed me to my knees. His hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked fast, he was well lubricated with our combined juices and he strokes were easy.

"Open." His hand fisted my hair and pulled my head back as I opened my mouth waiting to taste his seed. He groaned and he came in long spurts that landed in my mouth and on my face. I swallowed what I caught happily.

"Good girl, swallowing without me having to tell you to." He then roughly pulled me up and back over the bed and thrust his fingers in me and I screamed out his name followed my many explicit words. With just a few pumps of his fingers I was done and screaming as loud as I could as my whole body shook from the intense orgasm. He allowed me to get my breathing normal and gave me a wet cloth to get his cum off me and I dressed myself.

"I'm keeping these." He said with a smirk holding up my panties and I couldn't help but blush as I walked out of the room without them. "Hey, wait you need a ride somewhere?"

"No, I can just get a cab." He nodded

"I hope we can do this again, Hope Smith."

"Me too, Sam Winchester." I laughed and walked back the way to the club.

He would definitely be on my mind for a very long time.

* * *

**Love me some soulless!Sam :)**

**Yeah, the end is kinda suckish, sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
